This invention relates generally to crossbows and more specifically to crossbow cocking devices.
Crossbows are known in the art and generally comprise a bow portion and a stock with a latch. The latch retains the crossbow in a cocked position until operation of a trigger release the latch to fire the bow. Some examples of crossbows are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,128, US 2012-0298087, US 2014-0069401 and US 2014-0069404, the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties.
Crossbows tend to have a relatively high draw weight, often ranging from 150-200 pounds or more. Such draw weights can require an assisting device to aid in crossbow cocking. One such device is a cocking rope, which uses leveraging to reduce the force that must be applied by the person cocking the crossbow. An example of a cocking rope device is disclosed in US 2014-0069403.
There remains a need for devices to aid in safe and reliable cocking of a crossbow.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.